peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 September 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-06 ;Comments *Jimmy Norton's Explosion was a short-lived band featuring Glenn Matlock (formerly of the Sex Pistols), Danny Kustow (Rich Kids, Tom Robinson Band) and drummer Budgie (Siouxsie & The Banshees, the Slits). The group later changed their name to the Spectres. Sessions *Monochrome Set #2. Debut broadcast of session recorded 21st August 1979. *Jimmy Norton's Explosion. Repeat of session recorded 30th July 1979 and first broadcast 06 August 1979. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :(file a cuts in during first track) *Secret Affair: Let Your Heart Dance (LP - Mods Mayday '79) Bridge House (last minute of track only) *Little Walter: Juke (7" EP - Superharps) Red Lightnin' :JP: "I don't want to do a DLT on you, but it's always very nerve wracking when you're sitting in a studio doing a programme and you see the people on the other side of the glass (as he always says) killing themselves laughing. It makes you wonder whether some small detail of your personal toilet has been left unattended to and it's obvious to other people that it has been. Can't imagine what it might be, but I shall rush to a mirror during this next record to check." *Out: Who Is Innocent? (7") Rabid *Rockers All Stars: Dub Down Rome (LP - In The Light Dub) Hungry Town *Monochrome Set: Fallout (session) *Flys: Living In The Sticks (7" - We Are The Lucky Ones) EMI *Van Morrison: You Make Me Feel So Free (LP - Into The Music) Mercury *Jets: The Iceburn (7" Original Terminal) Good Vibrations *Au Pairs: You (7") 021 (incorrectly announced as 'Kerb Crawler') *Jimmy Norton's Explosion: Getting Away With Murder (session) *Artery: Heinz (7" - Mother Moon) Limited Edition *Tommy McCook: Rocket Ship (Various LP - Intensified! Original Ska 1962-1966) Island :JP: "Well there's another one that sounds as though it had been pressed on tarmac. Tommy McCook, from 1965, and that's called 'Rocket Ship'. In 1965 of course, I was in short pants - because that's what Dallas high school girls wore in September." *Monochrome Set: Goodbye Joe / The Strange Boutique (session) *Beggar: Broadway Show (LP - Mods Mayday '79) Bridge House (continues on next file) :(file b) *Talking Heads: Animals / Electric Guitar / Drugs (LP - Fear of Music) Sire *Gregory Isaacs: Tune In (LP - The Lonely Lover) African Museum *Jimmy Norton's Explosion: Lost In A Landslide (session) *Monochrome Set: Viva Death Row (session) *Rowdies: She's No Angel (7") Teenage Depression *Materialschlacht: Kinderfreundlich (7") Schizeanoia *Tickets: I'll Be Your Pin-Up (7") Bridge House *Detonators: Robber Dub (LP - Gangster) Burning Rockers *Jimmy Norton's Explosion: Just Like Lazarus (session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Poppy Day (LP - Join Hands) Polydor (cuts out before end of song) File ;Name *144-790906a.mp3 *144-790906b.mp3 ;Length *(1) 0:46:28 *(2) 0:46:38 ;Other *File created from T144 of 400 Box. ;Available *[1] *[2] Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Wrong Track Moment